Black Blood Brothers FF
by Veleda Elvira Integra Hellsing
Summary: This is just my own version of BBB. The big, Major change is that Alice is still alive....For now :D - Anywho. That's all I'm saying. So you will just have to see. It's still under-way though hehe. I've got more to put.
1. Chapter 1

It was the fourteenth night. Brilliant and calm, with the perfect sky. Clear, welcoming the full moon, truly magnificent. Everything was perfect…Or..So it seemed anyway. Was it the truth? Or was it all just a game that no one knew of?

She was pacing again, restless. It had been far, far too long since she'd last seen him. Her full moon. Now, as she glanced out the window of the beautiful mansion and at the sky, a single tear fell down her cheek. She bit her lip, wrapping her arms around herself as a small trickle of blood slipped from her mouth where her fang had punctured her lip. "Where are you. My Moon? Mochizuki…Mochizuki hurry home…. I am nothing without you…" She said the words so soft, they were barely audible.

He frowned from the doorway, peering through the small crack. He could see her figure looking out the window. Quietly he pushed open the door, moving to her side he tugged on her dress lightly, looking up at her. "Alice, when will big brother be home?" The boy was frowning now, tears streaming down his face as he looked up to her, holding firmly to her dress. He was only up to her waist at most.

Alice's beautiful, blue eyes widened in surprise as this. She wiped the blood from her mouth and quickly knelt, sweeping the small boy into her arms. She held him close, walking now to sit on the bed, she placed him on her lap. "Oh Kataro….Sweet little Kataro. Your big brother will return soon, you will see." She smiled to him reassuringly and brushed some of his blonde hair from his eyes. Was she positive of her own words…. No. Unfortunately not.

"He promised he'd be back after the tenth day. What if he is hurt? Should we go in search of him? What if we can't find him? What if brother is dead?….."He continued the ran, words spilling out in a rush, non-stop.

She put a hand over his mouth quickly, laughing softly. But only half-heartedly. "Do you not have the faith in your brother you always once had when he fought? This is Jirou we are talking about Kataro. He'll be fine…" She gave a small half-smile and stood, carrying him once again. "I believe it's well past your bedtime. Don't you think?

"What?! No! I'm not sleepy! What if he comes back tonight and we're asleep! We wouldn't know!"

"I shall stay awake in case he should come. Does that make you feel better little Kataro?"

He thought a moment, tapping a finger on his mouth then gave her a wide grin. Wrapping his arms around her neck he hugged her. Nuzzling her neck, giggling quietly.. "Yay! You promise you won't fall asleep?!"

All she could do was smile. After a moment she nodded her head, setting him on a bed, covering him up. She kissed his forehead, wishing she could tell him that everything would be absolutely alright. "Goodnight Kataro Mochizuki"

The night was set, all was quiet. Not a single rustle of the trees from a whispering wind, or the curiosity of a creature. The only movement was out on the streets when people were just getting in from work, or leaving to. Yet somewhere….Out in the Shadows, Two beings were moving. Only one, knew they were soon to cross paths, for it was planned. A wicked scheme at most…

* * *

"What a Beautiful night Mochizuki…."The voice came from the shadows, ringing through the empty air, rebounding off surrounding buildings and cars.

"Who the hell…!?" *Jirou spun, instantly looking behind him, his cape slid lightly as his hand drift to just barely touch the hilt of his sword. He stood, absolutely still, listening to the silence.

"Tsk! Whoever's out there better reveal themselves and fast!

Laughter rang through the air. It was an unpleasant sound, a woman's laughter. Not a friendly welcoming either. The sound was bittersweet and filled with longing, but most of all, hatred. "Ahahahahaha! Foolish Jirou! Why aren't you with your beloved Alice hmm?"

A growl escaped from his throat, swiftly he revealed his blade as the moonlight glimmered off it's smooth surface. "Who the hell are you!?" He yelled the words fiercely, not liking this game. He simply wanted to get home to Alice and Kataro, knowing they were worried.

Cassandra stepped out from the shadows, her long black hair only making her violet eyes seem maliciously bright. She crossed her arms over her chest and threw her head back with laughter, she was enjoying herself.

"Cassandra! Damn it! What the hell do you want?!"

"You know. They say people change with time. But Jirou, to be honest. You haven't changed all that much. Still hot-headed, ignorant, rash, and down-right spoiled!"

He tensed, his blade twisting slightly in his grip, he raised it, letting out a yell. He was fast, inhumanly fast as he was suddenly beside Cassandra, lashing out with his blade. "BITCH!!!!"

"AHAHAHAHA! You fool!!!!" She took out her necklace, breaking it off from around her neck and braced the metal strings against his sword, blocking his attack as she pivoted to face him and put a fair amount of space between them. "Enjoying yourself Jirou?! I sure am… I've sent some Kowloon children to Alice's little mansion over the bridge…. I'm sure she'll have fun protecting Kataro while battling for her life!" She laughed again, pushing his blade off of her necklace, doing a back-flip and land neatly on the roof of a small building, peering down at him with a smug smirk.

"DAMNED YOU!!!! DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU IF EITHER OF THEM ARE HARMED!"

"Such harsh words Mochizuki!" She glared down at him waving her arms, gesturing helplessly. "I've already sent the Kowloon. Oh and, She betrayed me first!!!! This is just revenge!" With those words Cassandra vanished from sight, leaving Jirou lost, helpless and completely pissed off.

Suddenly there was an explosion just a few 100 yards away. Across the bridge the night sky was lit spontaneously with sparks and flames. Also with an outstandingly bright purple and blue aura, the air seemed to ripple with the power of the impacts. Jirou watched the explosion from where he was, mouth open in astonishment, his eyes wide in horror and disbelief. He had thought Cassandra was bluffing…Now he knew. This was not just a game. Cassandra honestly did want Alice dead. He had to protect Alice, he needed to be at her side! He raced through the city, over roof-tops, through the streets. He wasn't sure what he might stumble upon when he got to the scene, all he knew was that Kataro and Alice were there. And possibly, needed him….

* * *

Alice was holding Kataro in her arms. Half of the mansion blown away, luckily his room was still in tact. For the most part anyway…. The barrier she had created out of the ability known as the Hide-Hand. It was an invisible barrier, at that time anyway. She released the barrier, and jumped out of the half collapsed mansion, standing on some of the remains carefully with Kataro in her arms. She looked around, soon seeing the surrounding enemies. Her fangs lengthened, visible just over her lips. She clutched Kataro to her tightly, thankful that he was still asleep. Undisturbed.

"Funny how for once we aren't taking orders from our King! But hey, we decided to have a bit of fun. And a very powerful vampire told us we would be rewarded…." The man smirked, flexing his hands, his nails were at least 4 inches longer than average, and claw like.

Alice said nothing, simply keeping an eye on the Kowloon children. It seemed more and more of them were being made. This was terrible. It's been going on for centuries, the Kowloon Shock, and now….It only gets worse.

"Heh. Maybe she's to scared to talk?" A girl drew out the words as if she could taste Alice and Kataro through the blasphemy she spew. But what Alice was thinking is how, it wasn't blasphemy… It was truth.

"….Get them. I want her dead. You can leave the little boy alive, but I want Alice dead!" Cassandra laughed maniacally, has she gone mad? No…This was the friend Alice had decided to take in. To accept when others wouldn't… This was her mistake and hers alone.

"Someone honestly should treat you some manners! Have you no dignity? No remorse for the havoc you're causing?" Alice said the words with true sincerity, exasperated at their behaviors. She knew Kowloon were trouble, but this bad? Hadn't a war already broke out before, centuries ago. Now again?! She held Kataro close and jumped gracefully from the wreckage, she began running with him, hiding him secretly before going back out, not wanting to lead them to his hiding place. She vowed to protect him, and she would keep that promise so long as she lived! Looking around, she saw that there were 10 Kowloon, and then Cassandra. She stared, dead straight into Cassandra's eyes, expressionless.

"Why…? Why are you doing this?"

"You dare ask why Alice? You really are naive…." She laughed, her shoulders shaking with it's intensity and mockery.

"This is cruel… I never did anything wrong to you. Cassa please…Stop this madness!"

"WHY SHOULD I?! Ahahahahaha. I am having so much fun… Even if I've lied so much… I betrayed you and Jirou, I regret it. Yet I don't. The Kowloon King will enjoy yours and Jirou's heads on his mantle!" She grinned wickedly, revealing her fangs as she raised a sword slightly, laughing.

The Kowloon circled, leaving Cassa just inside the ring, keeping Alice trapped with her. She watched them carefully, but her main fear was Cassa. Extremely powerful she was, an equal to Jirou. Alice, was also just a powerful, but did not fight as much. Thus leaving her defenseless in a sense. She side-stepped as one of the Kowloon lunged for her, gasping in slight surprise she then used the Hide-Hand. Looking directly into the Kowloon's eyes she was able to control them, causing them to back off, and take their own dagger, raising it to their throat. Unfortunately, since the ability originated from the Kowloon, she was unable to keep it. He quickly broke the trance, snarling wildly but Cassa stopped him from proceeding. "She's MINE, and mine alone… We need to finish a small quarrel"


	2. Chapter 2 Prologue: Revenge For Love

**Chapter 2: Revenge For Love**

Jirou ran as fast as he could toward the explosive scene. Hoping he would make it there on time. Why was Cassa doing this?! Why, Why damn it?!!?! Why was she putting her best friend, Alice in trouble? Kataro! He's with them…. Jirou swore loudly, jumping from rooftops and picking up speed. Barely visible to human eye now, his vampire reflexes kicking in. He could see, dawn was approaching. This chaos needed to end, and soon.

As he neared the scene, seeing Alice encircled by the Kowloon with Kataro drawn close to her, he braced his sword at a diagonal. His fangs extended and the wind seemed to spiral around the blade as his power built up.

"CAAAASSSSAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" He leapt from the rooftop, falling to stand in front of Alice and Kataro. Protecting them from Cassa whose immediate reaction was to retaliate. She struck out with her own sword from one of the Kowloon. Soon the air was filled with the ringing sound of metal on metal, Alice and Kataro stared with disbelief and fear.

"Get out of my way Jirou and I won't have to kill you!!" She snarled the words into his face as she deflected one of his attacks, holding him at bay with her blade. Her fangs bared and her eyes gleaming with malice and…. Hatred? How could she hate him…What had Alice and Jirou done to cause this intense emotion of hatred to release from their best friend?!

Their swords clashed roughly, sending them both sliding away from each other with the immense force. They breathed heavily, watching each other wearily. They both knew that they didn't want to fight… But Cassa wasn't about to give up on harming Alice, and Jirou won't let any harm come to his lover.

"Jirou, stand down!"

"Not a chance Cassa!! Why do you want to hurt Alice so badly?!"

"She betrayed me first! She promised!! How could you Eve?! How could you break that promise???"

Jirou knew this must be a serious conversation, for Cassa had called Alice by her maiden name. Meaning that he was clearly missing something. No one ever, EVER called Alice by her last name…Not unless it were something truly serious or devastating… He turned ever so slightly, peering out from under his hat to glance at Alice. To his demise, her expression was solemn, and concealing. Something, was terribly wrong. For once, he backed down lowering his sword.

"Alice…? What are you hiding from me..?" His voice, to his horror wavered with fear and sounded hurt.

"Cassandra…Please…I… I didn't mean to. I forgot about the promise…. I love him…I still do. You can't hold this against me…" Her words were soft, pleading. She released Kataro and took a single step toward Cassa. Now standing beside Jirou, whom never released his gaze from her.

"NO!!!! We made a blood oath Eve!!! A blood oath! Also the oath of sisters! You broke it, and ran off with Jirou! Like a happy little couple!! I should have killed you while I could! I should have ended your life right when I had you in my grasp! I loved him too!! I LOVED HIM TOO!!!!" With those words Cassa lunged at Alice, sending them both rolling off the edge of the remaining roof, into the debris. Alice struggled, coughing slightly from the unplanned rough landing and shoved Cassa off, hurriedly jumping to her feet as they began to slowly circle each other.

_~ What will become of Alice? Will she die, or will she be able to defeat Cassa? Will Jirou desert Alice and Cassa to keep out of trouble and protect his brother? What will become of these once bonded friends…? This is the next chapter of my Fanfic to Black Blood Brothers. Prepare…For More! ~_


End file.
